mermaid melody en de parel
by nienepin
Summary: een nieuw verhaal: 3 jaar geleden was het de mermaids als nog niet gelukt om Gaito te verslaan maar nu is hij terug maar deze keer hebben de mermaids een nieuw iemand er bij de rode mermaid oftwel Ashley Doumoto Kaito's kleine zusje. Update Hoofdstuk 2!
1. Hoofdstuk 1  De Rode Mermaid

Hoofdstuk 1 De Rode Mermaid

Na een stormachtige nacht was het eindelijk opgeklaard, de eerste zonnestralen op een zondagmorgen kwamen door Kaito's gordijnen heen. Kaito deed zijn ogen open en voelde iets tegen zich aan liggen en hij draaide zich om en hij zag z'n jongere zusje Ashley liggen. Hij voelde aan haar voorhoofd, ze had nog steeds koorts maar hij was al redelijk gezakt.

"Onii-san, Ohayo."zei Ashley toen ze haar ogen opende.

"Hey slaapkop."zei Kaito. "Kom we gaan er uit." En Kaito stapte uit zijn bed en Ashley kwam er daarna ook uit en ging daarna het ontbijt maken voor haar en Kaito, ze maakte een omelet. En Ashley kleedde zich aan en ging daarna naar de winkel om boodschappen te doen en Kaito ging wat spullen naar de zolder brengen en struikelde over een doos en er viel een muziekboek uit, Kaito pakte de muziekboek en ging naar beneden en legde de

muziekboek open op standaard en speelde het nummer op de piano. En Ashley stond stond te luisteren naar de mooie melodie die Kaito speelde.

"Onii-san?."

"Ik vond het op de zolder."  
"Oké, we eten vanavond chili."

"Ik ga surfen, ik zie je later." En Kaito liep de deur uit met z'n surfplank en ging naar het strand toe en dook met zijn surfplank het water in. Ondertussen waren Luchia en Hanon en Lina opzoek naar de rode mermaid maar ze hadden zoals gewoonlijk geen geluk dus besloten ze wat in de stad gaan eten.

"Zucht, ik wordt er moe van dat we haar niet kunnen vinden."zei Hanon en at haar broodje op.  
"Misschien kan Kaito helpen ?."vroeg Luchia en bloosde een beetje.  
"Dat zou jij wel leuk vinden."zei Lina met een glimlach. "Maar we kunnen het proberen, na zijn surfwedstrijd die zo begint." Dus ging het drietal snel naar het strand om Kaito zien te surfen. Toen ze daar aan kwamen zagen ze Ashley bij Kaito staan.

"Onii-san, doe je best."zei Ashley en gaf Kaito een knuffel. "En wees voorzichtig."  
"Maak je geen zorgen, ik ga deze wedstrijd winnen"zei Kaito.  
"Kaito, als je klaar bent met surfen wil je dan bij ons eten ?."vroeg Luchia terwijl ze hem een kus op de wang gaf en Kaito zei dat het goed was.  
"Maar Onii-san. "zei Ashley teleurgesteld maar Kaito kon geen antwoord geven want hij moest surfen. Zoals gewoonlijk won Kaito de surfwedstrijd en hij ging daarna met Luchia mee naar het Pearl Pari hotel.

"Kaito, kan je ons helpen zoeken naar de rode mermaid ?."vroeg Luchia en Kaito keek een beetje geschrokken want hij wist al wie het was.  
"Of weet je al wie het is ?."voeg Lina en keek hem vragend aan.

"Eh..nee."zei Kaito gehaast. "Ik moet gaan, Ashley maakt vanavond Chili." En Kaito ging snel weg en liet te teleurgestelde Luchia achter. Terwijl Kaito naar huis liep zag hij dat Ashley nog op het strand was dus ging hij naar haar toe.

"Onii-san, moet je niet bij Luchia eten."  
"Nee, ik heb zin in jouw speciale chili." Ashley keek ongelofelijk naar haar broer.   
"Bovendien ben jij de enigste die een lekker chili kan maken." Ashley keek haar broer aan en gaf een glimlach.  
"En jij bent de grootste slijmbal ter wereld." Maar aan de ene kant vond Ashley dat wel leuk aan haar broer, eigenlijk vond ze alles wel leuk aan haar broer, maar hij zag haar alleen maar als zijn zusje. Kaito kwam dicht bij Ashley's oor en fluisterde.

"Waar zit jij met je gedachten." Ashley krijg een rilling door Kaito's gefluister.  
"ONII-SAN BAKA!!. "schreeuwde Ashley en gaf Kaito haar pijnlijke Ashley Kick, waar door Kaito op de grond viel.  
"Je maakt je eigen chili maar!."zei Ashley pisnijdig en liep stampvoetend weg.  
"Dat..deed..pijn.."kreunde Kaito, uiteindelijk stond Kaito op en liep naar de bakkerij toe en kocht een chocolade cake, hij hoopte dat Ashley hem zo kon vergeven. Ondertussen had Ashley de chili klaar gemaakt en was nog steeds pissig op Kaito, ze zou hem ook niks vertellen over wat ze op het strand had gevonden, het was een rode ketting met een rode schelp. Er zat niks in de schelp ook al zou er een soort knikker in moeten zitten. Toen kaito binnen kwam stopte ze de ketting weer snel in haar zak.

"Ik heb chocolade cake gekocht."zei Kaito met heel veel spijt in zijn stem. Ashley was nog steeds boos dus Kaito smeekte nog harder tot dat ze het hem vergaf.

"De chili is klaar."zei Ashley met een glimlach en gaf Kaito een bord met chili, die hij snel op at. Na het eten deden ze samen de afwas en daarna keken ze nog beiden tv en gingen daarna naar bed. De volgende morgen maakt Ashley Kaito wakker.

"Onii-san wordt wakker."zei Ashley en gaf Kaito een por in z'n zij.

"Laat me slapen."zei Kaito nors.  
"Onii-san!!. "schreeuwde Ashley. "Als je er nu uit komt dan komen we te laat voor school!." En Ashley liep weg.

"Wacht Ashley."zei Kaito en kwam uit bed. "We hebben ons ochtend ritueel nog niet gedaan."  
"Nani, dat hoeven we niet iedere keer te doen in de ochtend."zei Ashley en stribbelde tegen, maar Kaito greep haar vast en gaf haar een kopstoot.  
"Waarom eindigt het altijd in een kopstoot!."zei Ashley pijnlijk. "Kunnen we geen thermometer gebruiken zoals normale mensen."

"Als je stopt met de uitslag te vervalsen."zei Kaito en Ashley keek hem boos aan. "Maar wil je nou echt dat ik je trui van je school uniform los maakt en dan langzaam de thermometer onder je oksel doe en dat je lichaam dat stijf wordt." En Ashley werd rood en schreeuwde naar Kaito dat hij niet in detail hoeft te beschrijven. Luchia belde aan bij Kaito's huis, want ze zouden samen naar school lopen.

"Luchia, laten we gaan."zei Kaito en hield haar hand vast.  
"Wat heb je met Ashley gedaan?. "vroeg Luchia en keek Kaito streng aan. "Ik zag haar wegrennen."

"Het gewoonlijke."zei Kaito.

"Maar wil je ons helpen met zoeken naar de rode mermaid ?." vroeg Luchia en keek Kaito aan.

"Oké is goed, ik help je vanmiddag."zei Kaito en liet Luchia's hand los want ze waren op school en gingen beide de klas in. Door dat er een leraar ziek was waren ze om twaalf uur al klaar met school dus hield Kaito zijn belofte aan Luchia en hielp haar zoeken. Toen het begon te schemeren hadden ze haar nog niet gevonden dus gingen ze maar zitten op het strand. Ondertussen was Ashley een stukje aan het wandelen, ineens zag ze een jongen op een rots staan die op Kaito leek dus ging ze er naar toe maar het was iemand anders..iemand met lichtroze ogen en een gemene blik, toen hij haar vast pakte gilde Ashley hard. Luchia en Kaito keken beide richting de rots en zagen allebei Gaito op de rots staan en hij hield Ashley boven het water.

"Laat mijn zusje met rust Gaito."zei Kaito kwaad toen hij bij de rots was.  
"Nee ik moet iets checken, want volgens mij is jouw lieftalige zusje een mermaid."zei Gaito met een gemeen lachje op z'n gezicht.

"Pink Pearl Voice!." En Kaito draaide zich om en zag Luchia in haar idol kostuum.

"Laat haar gaan Gaito of ik zing een liedje." En Luchia begon Legend Of Mermaid zingen en Gaito liet Ashley van de rots vallen en Kaito sprong haar achterna en hield haar vast.

"Kaito!"gilde Luchia geschrokken maar ze haalde opgelucht adem toen hij boven kwam met Ashley maar tot haar schrik zag ze dat Ashley's haar een stuk langer was en ze had een staart een rode staart, Ashley was de rode mermaid en Kaito wist er van. Luchia kon het niet geloven dat Kaito zoiets geheim kon houden.

"Kaito, hoe kon je zoiets geheim houden!."zei Luchia kwaad. "Ik dacht dat je alles zou vertellen, dat we geen geheimen hadden voor elkaar!."

"Ze is me zusje, ik wilde niet dat ze ooit met Gaito in contact kwam!."zei Kaito en werd ook kwaad. "En als je het niet erg vind dan ga ik nu weg!." En hij liep weg en trok Ashley mee. Hanon en Lina kwamen uit het water en gingen naast Luchia zitten.

"We moeten er heen, ze heeft de ketting al."zei Hanon en keek naar Luchia. "Alleen de parel nog niet."

"Ik ga er niet heen."zei Luchia koppig.

"Dan ga ik wel, misschien is dat beter."zei Lina en Luchia gaf de rode parel aan Lina.

Daar aangekomen deed Kaito de deur open en liet Lina binnen.

"Hier is de parel, geef hem aan Ashley."zei Lina tegen Kaito.  
"Goed, zal ik doen."zei Kaito en nam de parel aan en daarna ging Lina weer weg.

"Onii-san."zei Ashley en ze klonk een beetje bang. "Wat gaat er nu gebeuren ?."

"Maak je geen zorgen."zei Kaito. "Alles komt goed, morgen legt Luchia alles uit." 


	2. Hoofdstuk 2  Pervert!

De laaste keer in Mermaid Melody En De Parel

"Onii-san."zei Ashley en ze klonk een beetje bang. "Wat gaat er nu gebeuren ?."

"Maak je geen zorgen."zei Kaito. "Alles komt goed, morgen legt Luchia alles uit."

Hoofdstuk 2 Pervert!

Kaito sliep die zelfde nacht onrustig, zijn zusje was de rode mermaid en Luchia en de rest waren er achtergekomen, dat was niet de bedoeling. Kaito wilde niet dat zijn zusje in gevaar liep; als haar iets over kwam dan zou hij het zich zelf nooit vergeven. Er werd op Kaito's deur geklopt, maar toen hij binnen zei ging de deur niet open dus stond Kaito op en deed de deur open.

"Onii-san, als je niet wilt dat ik." Wilde Ashley zeggen maar ze werd onderbroken door Kaito.

"Zolang je maar voorzichtig bent."zei hij en keek bezorgt uit zijn ogen. "Ga nu maar weer slapen."

"Maar.."zei Ashley en keek naar beneden.  
"We praten er morgen ochtend verder over."zei Kaito en deed de deur dicht en ging weer terug naar z'n bed en viel daarna in slaap. Ashley was vrijwel daarna ook in slaap gevallen, alleen leek het wel of ze in een nachtmerrie zat maar dan een levensechte nachtmerrie, ze zag de jongen die haar van de rots liet vallen en hij kwam steeds dichterbij.

"Blijf uit mijn buurt."zei Ashley angstig en deed iedere keer een stap achteruit als hij dichterbij kwam.

"Je hoeft niet bang te zijn Ashley."zei hij en zijn rozeachtige ogen keken haar gemeen aan. "Tenslotte ben ik familie."

"Je bent geen familie !."zei Ashley boos en angstig te gelijke tijd.  
"Kaito houd heel veel dingen geheim voor je, maar met de tijd kom je er wel achter."zei hij kil en verdween daarna, en daarna ging Ashley's wekker af ze keek geschrokken om haar heen en haalde opgelucht adem toen ze zag dat ze in haar kamer was. Ze trok haar school uniform aan en maakte Kaito wakker en ging het ontbijt maken.

"Dat ruikt lekker."zei Kaito toen hij in de huiskamer kwam.  
"Hier is je tosti onii-san. "zei Ashley en gaf de tosti aan Kaito.

"Ik eet hem wel onderweg op."zei Kaito en pakte de tosti van het bord af en ging de deur uit..  
"Onii-san.."zei Ashley teleurgesteld maar Kaito was al weg, toen ze naar buiten liep botste ze bijna tegen Luchia aan.

"Onii-san is al weg."zei Ashley en keek teleurgesteld uit haar ogen.  
"Maakt niet uit, ik kwam voor jouw."zei Luchia met een glimlach. "Ik kom je dingen vertellen." En Luchia vertelde alles aan Ashley wat ze moest weten over haar rode parel, dat ze het niet aan mensen mocht vertellen dat ze een mermaid is, en dat ze moest oppassen voor de darklovers en Gaito en de black beauty sisters.

"Laten we naar school gaan, voor dat we te laat zijn."zei Ashley met een glimlach, Luchia had haar een beetje opgevrolijkt. De twee meiden ging snel naar hun school toe voor dat ze te laat zouden zijn, onder weg kwamen ze Hanon en Lina ook tegen die duidelijk ook bijna te laat waren, gelukkig waren ze alle vier nog op tijd voor de lessen. De eerste twee uur hadden ze engels en het derde uur kregen ze hun wiskunde proefwerk terug, die ze allemaal redelijk hadden gemaakt, na die les hadden ze eindelijk lunchpauze.

"Ashley, ga jij vanavond nog wat doen ?."vroeg Kaito en at zijn lunch op.  
"Ik ga wandelen over het strand."zei ze en keek Kaito aan met de blik waarom vraag je dat.  
"Ehm, Luchia die komt huiswerk maken."zei Kaito en werdt een beetje rood.  
"En ik ga misschien wel zwemmen."zei Ashley koeltjes. "Dus je kan doen wat je ook wilt."  
"Wat denk je wel niet wat ik ben, een pervert."zei Kaito en nam een hap van zijn brood.  
"Dat denk ik inderdaad onii-san."zei Ashley en keek hem recht aan met een strenge blik.

"Geef me niet die blik Ashley."zei Kaito en keek kwaad terug, en Ashley pakte haar brood op en liep naar buiten. Luchia zag dat Ashley kwaad wegliep en wilde haar achterna gaan maar Lina hield haar tegen.

"Ik ga wel naar haar toe."zei Lina en stond op en liep naar buiten. Lina wist als geen ander hoe Kaito kon zijn, ze heeft vaak genoeg verhalen aangehoord van Luchia.

"Gaat het Ashley ?."vroeg Lina en legde haar hand op Ashley's schouder.

"Ja, Kaito wilt me weg hebben vanavond."zei Ashley en keek nog steeds kwaad uit haar ogen. "Hij gaat vast een praktijkopdracht biologie maken met Luchia."  
"Wil je het dan horen of ze het doen."zei Lina en keek een beetje raar bij die gedachten.  
"Nee, alsjeblieft zeg."zei Ashley en keek alsof haar lunch om hoog kwam. "Die gedachten al."

"Je vind hem leuk niet waar ?."zei Lina en Ashley werdt zo rood als een biet. "Ik kan het aan je ogen zien als je bij hem bent."  
"Ja, maar hij is mijn broer."zei Ashley en keek naar beneden. "En hij is gelukkig met Luchia, en ik wil daar niet tussen staan." Daarna werdt Ashley gered door de bel, de lunch pauze was over, vijf uur later was de school uit, Ashley ging snel naar huis om zich om te kleden en toen Kaito en Luchia thuis waren ging ze snel weer weg.

"Ze gaat zwemmen, dus maak je maar geen zorgen Luchia."zei Kaito en zetten zijn schooltas op de grond.  
"Ik maak me ook geen zorgen."zei Luchia en legde haar schooltas op de grond. "Want wij gaan iets leuks doen hoop ik." En Kaito kreeg een grijns op zijn gezicht, Luchia ging Kaito's kamer in en Kaito volgde en deed de deur dicht.

Ondertussen op het strand kwam Ashley uit het water en ging in het zand zitten, ze vroeg zich af wanneer die grijze harige jongen weer kwam. Zijn naam wist ze nu wel volgens Luchia was het Gaito, maar ze geloofde niet dat hij gevaarlijk was anders had hij haar al pijn gedaan. Ineens zag ze wat Kaito en Luchia deden alsof ze in een droom zat, Ashley wilde weg, maar zat vast in haar eigen gedachten. Ineens hoorde ze een bezorgde en vriendelijke stem. Ze keek op en zag Hamasaki Masahiro staan. Dat was het laatste wat ze zag en daarna werd alles zwartMasahiro pakte Ashley op en ging op zijn motor zitten en reed snel met haar naar de Pearl Pari hotel.

"Lina !."riep hij hard en Lina kwam snel naar buiten gerend.  
"Wat is er gebeurd ?!."zei Lina en schrok omdat ze Ashley zag.  
"Ze viel flauw, ik weet niet wat er is."zei Masahiro bezorgd. "Ik leg haar wel op de bank." En Masahiro ging de Pearl Pari binnen en legde Ashley op de bank en Hanon kwam al aangerend met een sprei en Lina pakte haar mobiel en belde naar Kaito's mobiel. 

"Wat!, ik kom er aan." Hoorde je Kaito door de telefoon schreeuwen.

"Het komt wel goed, hoop ik."zei Hanon terwijl ze een nat doekje op Ashley's hoofd legde, waar door Ashley haar ogen opende.

"Waar ben ik, wat is er gebeurd ?."vroeg Ashley en was in de war. Ineens kwam Kaito binnenstormen.  
"Ik maakte me zorgen, is alles goed ?."vroeg Kaito bezorgd en legde zijn hand op Ashley's voorhoofd, maar Ashley sloeg zijn hand weg, niet veel later kwam Luchia ook binnen gerend.

"Gaat alles goed met je Ashley ?."vroeg Luchia en keek bezorgd, maar Ashley kon niks zeggen, ze stond op en liep naar buiten. Kaito bedankte Lina en Hanon en Masahiro en ging daarna snel achter Ashley aan.

"Wat heb jij vandaag!."zei Kaito en klonk bezorgt en kwaad te gelijke tijd. "Je bedankt Lina en Hanon en Masahiro niet eens."  
"Niks, het gaat prima."zei Ashley en ging sneller lopen.  
"Ashley, er is iets met je aan de hand en je gaat me nu vertellen wat er is."zei Kaito en pakte Ashley bij haar arm, en schrok omdat er tranen over haar wangen liepen. 

"Wat is er aan de hand ?."vroeg Kaito. "Wat is er gebeurd ?."

"Ik zag jouw en Luchia aan het doen, in m'n gedachten."zei Ashley en veegde haar tranen weg. "Maar het voelde, alsof..je mij pijn deed." Kaito hield Ashley vast alsof ze zijn vriendin was. "Ik zou jouw nooit pijn kunnen doen, je bent me zusje, en ik hou van je."

"Onii-san, kan je me loslaten ?."vroeg Ashley en bloosde hevig. "Ik heb het warm." En Kaito liet haar los en ze liepen samen terug naar huis. Later die avond na het eten waren ze alle twee stil.

"Onii-san, ik ga in het bubbelbad."zei Ashley en keek Kaito aan. "Ga je er ook zo in, je zweet een beetje erg." Kaito werdt rood, hij was nog niet onder de douche geweest sinds die praktijkopdracht biologie met Luchia.  
"Ehm, ja is goed, ik kom er zo aan."zei Kaito twijfelachtig en wanneer Ashley hem een glimlach gaf werdt hij nog roder.

"_Ik mag niet over haar denken op die manier._"dacht Kaito. "_Ze is me zusje, kom op Kaito zet het uit je hoofd!._" Maar dat was Kaito's probleem juist, hij kon het niet uit zijn hoofd zetten, zelfs toen hij 'het' met Luchia deed moest hij denken aan Ashley.

"Onii-san?." vroeg Ashley terwijl ze uit het bubbelbad stapte. "Vind je het erg als ik jouw shirt aan trek ?." en ze kwam de badkamer uit in Kaito's shirt.  
"En wat moet ik dan aantrekken ?."vroeg Kaito en bekeek Ashley goed. "Je ziet er sexy uit, in mijn T-shirt." En hij gaf Ashley een knipoog en kreeg daarna een grijns op zijn gezicht.  
"Onii-san! PERVERT!."schreeuwde Ashley en ze wilde Kaito een schop geven maar Kaito ontweek Ashley's aanval, Kaito pakte haar arm en trok haar op de bank en ging half op haar liggen.

"Wat krijg ik als dankjewel ?."vroeg Kaito en had nog steeds die grijns op zijn gezicht.  
"Zusje plagen is om zoentjes vragen."zei Ashley en kon die grijns van Kaito's gezicht wel wegslaan.  
"Dan moet je maar niet zo sexy aan kleden."zei Kaito en keek recht in Ashley's rode ogen. Er was iets met haar ogen, iedere keer als hij haar aankeek leken Ashley's ogen iets te willen zeggen.  
"Onii-san, ik ben je zusje en niet je vriendin!."zei Ashley kwaad.  
"Weet ik, ik vind het alleen leuk om je te plagen."zei Kaito en gaf Ashley een zoen op dr voorhoofd. "Ga je tandenpoetsen, dan kunnen we zo gaan slapen." En Kaito ging weer gewoon op de bank zitten en Ashley haaste zich snel naar de badkamer.

"_Onii-san, baka _" dacht Ashley terwijl ze aan het tandenpoetsen was. "_Hij zal nooit mijn gevoelens begrijpen._"

"_En wat als hij dat al doet, hij houdt iets geheim voor je._"zei Gaito in Ashley's gedachten. "_Zijn liefde voor jouw wordt alleen maar groter._"

"_Hij houdt van Luchia, dus hou op en laat mijn gedachten met rust!._"dacht Ashley, dit was het laaste wat ze kon gebruiken.  
"_Dan moet je het zelf maar zien._"zei Gaito en zijn ogen straalde gemeenheid uit, hij liet een flashback ziet van Kaito en Luchia toen ze 'bezig' waren. Ashley kon Kaito's gedachten horen. Ineens voelde ze zich niet meer zo lekker, ze kwam uit die flashback en de rende toen snel naar de wc en begon te spugen.

"_Dat is geheim nummer 1._"zei Gaito en lachte gemeen.  
"Ashley!, wat is er gebeurd?!."vroeg Kaito en rende naar zijn zusje toe.  
"Gaito, stuurde een flashback."zei Ashley en spuugde daarna weer in de wc. Wanneer Ashley uitgespuugd was tilde Kaito haar op en bracht haar naar haar kamer.

De volgende morgen maakte Kaito Ashley wakker, ze voelde zich goed genoeg om naar school te gaan dus Kaito ging naar beneden en ging het ontbijt maken.

"Bedankt voor het ontbijt onii-san."zei Ashley toen ze beneden was.  
"Iemand moet het ontbijt maken als jij je ziek voelt."zei Kaito en nam een hap van zijn brood.

"Ik ga naar school, ik moet nog wat doen."zei Ashley en ze pakte haar schooltas en ging weg. Ashley moest eigenlijk niks doen, maar ze had geen zin om thuis te zitten dus ging ze naar het strand. De zonnestralen schenen op haar huid, Ashley voelde zich daarna gelijk een beetje beter, en begon ze een liedje te zingen.

Doushite doushite suki nan darou

konna ni namida afureteru

ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta

sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho data

kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa

futari niteru no kana?

kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta

doushite konna ni suki nan darou

kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo

ima made nani ga sasae datta ka

tooku hanarete wakatta yo

nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni

kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute

Er stopte een auto bij het strand, er stapte een knappe jonge man uit met zwart haar en donkerblauwe ogen. Ashley draaide zich om en botste tegen de jongeman aan.

"Sorry, ik keek niet uit waar ik liep."zei Ashley en keek de jongeman verbaast aan toen ze zag wie het was.  
"Ik dacht al dat ik je hoorde."zei Rihito en gaf de stomverbaasde Ashley een knuffel.  
"Rihito sinds wanneer ben jij terug ?."vroeg Ashley en keek nog steeds verbaast.  
"Zo begroet je een vriend toch niet."zei Rihito met een glimlach. "Maar sinds vanochtend ben ik weer terug."  
"Ik ben blij dat je weer terug bent."zei Ashley met een glimlach. "Ik heb je echt gemist."  
"Zal ik je naar school brengen ?."vroeg Rihito.  
"Ja, is goed."zei Ashley en liep samen met Rihito naar zijn auto.  
"Hoe is het met Kaito?."vroeg Rihito terwijl hij auto reed.  
"Goed, hij en Luchia zijn nog steeds samen."zei Ashley en keek Rihito aan.  
"Ik zie dat jij ook een ander leven lijdt"zei Rihito en wees de rode schelp ketting van Ashley aan. "Maak je geen zorgen, ik weet er vanaf." Uiteindelijk waren ze bij de school dus Rihito stopte de auto en Ashley stapte er uit.  
"Heb je vanmiddag iets te doen ?."vroeg Rihito en pakte Ashley's tas uit de auto.

"Om 12 uur ben ik klaar met school."zei Ashley en pakte haar tas aan. "Hoezo?."  
"Dan haal ik je op en dan gaan we lunchen."zei Rihito en gaf Ashley een kus op haar wang, en stapte daarna zijn auto in en reed weg. En Ashley naar haar klas toe, ze hadden maar tot twaalf uur les dus de dag was eigenlijk zo voorbij.

"Ashley, heb je zin om iets te doen vanmiddag ?."vroeg Lina. "Nuil,Karen en Coco komen naar ons toe."

"Sorry, ik ga lunchen met Rihito."zei Ashley glimlachend.  
"Oke, ik doe ze wel de groeten van je."zei Lina en zwaaide Ashley uit toen ze snel de klaslokaal verliet. Rihito stond al voor de school op Ashley te wachten, hij was blij dat ze er was.

"Zullen we gaan ?."vroeg Ashley blij, ze was erg blij dat Rihito weer terug was.

"Tuurlijk, maar voor dat we gaan heb ik iets voor je."zei Rihito en gaf Ashley een klein doosje.

"Een sleutel ?."vroeg Ashley toen ze het pakje had opengemaakt.  
"Ik wil dat jij en Kaito bij mij intrekken."zei hij en wachten op een antwoord van Ashley.  
"Ja, ik wil wel."zei Ashley en omhelste Rihito en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang, Kaito zag dat Ashley Rihito omhelsden. Op datzelfde moment liep Kaito door de straat en zag hij Ashley en Rihito. Hij wou ernaartoe gaan maar toen hij wat beter keek kwam er een frons op zijn gezicht; Ashley omhelste Rihito. Er ging een vlaag van jaloezie door Kaito heen.

"Onii-san."zei Ashley toen ze Kaito zag. "Rihito wilt dat we bij hem gaan wonen."  
"Je kan je oude huis ook gewoon nog houden."zei Rihito toen hij zag dat Kaito twijfelde.  
"Oke, dan is het goed."zei Kaito en werdt omhelst door Ashley.  
"Onii-san je bent de beste."zei Ashley en liet daarna Kaito los, waardoor hij zich een beetje eenzaam voelde.  
"Er is alleen 1 ding."zei Rihito en keek ze beide aan. "Jullie zullen een kamer moeten delen." Kaito was stil en Ashley werdt een beetje rood, ze wisten beide niet wat ze moesten zeggen. 

"Ik vind het niet erg."zei Ashley en bloosde nog een beetje. "Als onii-san het maar zegt als Luchia komt."

"Dat zal ik doen."zei Kaito en keek de andere kant op voor dat hij rood werdt.  
"Als jullie willen dan kunnen jullie vanavond nog intrekken."zei Rihito en hij keek naar Ashley. "Dan houden we gewoon een diner in plaats van een lunch." En Kaito en Ashley waren het er mee eens, ze gingen met z'n drieën naar Kaito en Ashley's huis om hun spullen in te pakken. Na drie uur alles te hebben ingepakt en een paar keer heen en weer zijn gereden waren eindelijk alle spullen in Rihito's huis. Na het eten gingen ze beide nog naar hun kamer om nog wat spullen uit pakken.

"Onii-san?, zullen we in de warme bron gaan ?."vroeg Ashley terwijl ze een handdoek uit haar verhuisdoos pakte.  
"Wwat, je bedoeld wij..met z'n tweeën in warme bron."zei Kaito en werdt knalrood. "Ehm, is goed." En Kaito pakte ook zijn handdoek uit zijn verhuisdoos.

"Ik kleed me om in de badkamer."zei Ashley en liep naar de badkamer. Kaito kleedde zich onder tussen ook om en deed zijn handdoek om zijn middel. Niet veel later kwam Ashley in haar handdoek uit de badkamer.

"Zullen we gaan onii-san ?."zei Ashley met een glimlach en Kaito knikte. Ze gingen via de achter deur naar de warme bron en Ashley stapte er als eerste in en daarna ging Kaito er in.

"Dat voelt goed."zei Ashley en ontspande zich helemaal.  
"Inderdaad."zei Kaito ging er voor zitten en Ashley kwam dichterbij Kaito zitten en masseerde zijn rug.  
"Onii-san je spieren zijn veelste gespannen."zei Ashley en stopte met Kaito's rug te masseren. "Je moet je wat meer ontspannen." Ineens zagen ze een hele boel vuurvliegjes, het leken er wel duizenden.

"Onii-san, dit brengt herinneringen terug van toen we klein waren."zei Ashley en stond op om een vuurvliegje te vangen.  
"Inderdaad, dit deden we vroeger ook."zei Kaito glimlachend.  
"Het voelt als vroeger."zei Ashley en probeerde nog altijd een vuurvliegje te vangen.  
"ASHLEY!."schreeuwde Kaito ineens toen hij zag dat Ashley's handdoek bijna van haar afgleed, hij stond snel op en greep Ashley's handdoek net op tijd en hield het bij elkaar.  
"Onii-san.."zei Ashley en keek naar beneden en deed daarna heel snel haar ogen dicht. "Je handdoek." Kaito keek naar beneden en zag dat hij nu letterlijk in zijn blootje stond, hij liet Ashley's handdoek los en ging snel weer in het water zitten en deed zijn handdoek weer om.

"Onii-san, ik ga slapen."zei Ashley en blooste nog steeds heel erg. "Oyasumi."  
"Ik kom er ook zo aan."zei Kaito en hij hield zijn handdoek vast toen Ashley uit de warme bron stapte. Toen Kaito na een kwartier naar zijn kamer ging, lag Ashley al te slapen in Kaito's rode shirt. Kaito kreeg bijna een hartaanval toen hij zag dat Ashley alleen een onderbroek en een shirt aan had, Kaito ging naast haar liggen en Ashley kroop tegen hem aan en legde haar hoofd op zijn borstkast.

"Welterusten Ashley."

"Welterusten Onii-san."


End file.
